


The unhappy princess

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alex's weird idea, Gen, Humor, I have no clue how to tag this properly, M/M, it's just my useless attempt at being funny, play (of some fairy tale)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Nein! Von mir aus kannst du dich auf den Kopf stellen und die Nationalhymne gurgeln, aber ich werde das definitiv nicht aufsetzen!! Damit würde ich ja noch bekloppter aussehen als Toru und das will schon etwas heißen.“, ertönte das laute Gezeter des kleinen Sängers und von dem Leader ertönte ein empörtes „Hey!“ aus dem Hintergrund, was jedoch geflissentlich ignoriert wurde. Alex seufzte leidend und schaute kurz zu den anderen, allerdings schien niemand gewillt zu sein, ihm in diesem Fall zur Seite zu stehen. Ryota und Tomoya standen, sich das Lachen nur schwer verkneifend, an der Seite und Toru war gerade sichtlich eingeschnappt über die gerade erfolgte Beleidigung durch den Frontmann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unhappy princess

Es war eigentlich ein ganz normaler warmer Frühlingstag und mitten in Tokyo hatten die Mitglieder von ONE OK ROCK sich mit Alex, ihren ehemaligen Gitarristen, zu einem ihrer leider recht selten gewordenen Treffen zusammengefunden. Zumindest war das der ursprüngliche Plan gewesen, aber natürlich musste der Amerikaner mal wieder sein ganz eigenes Ding machen, war mit ihnen mit einem kleinen Van zu einer alten Försterhütte am Rande eines Waldes gefahren und hatte seinen Freunden natürlich erst nach der Ankunft verraten, was überhaupt der Sinn des Ganzen war.

„Nein! Von mir aus kannst du dich auf den Kopf stellen und die Nationalhymne gurgeln, aber ich werde das definitiv nicht aufsetzen!! Damit würde ich ja noch bekloppter aussehen als Toru und das will schon etwas heißen.“, ertönte das laute Gezeter des kleinen Sängers und von dem Leader ertönte ein empörtes „Hey!“ aus dem Hintergrund, was jedoch geflissentlich ignoriert wurde. Alex seufzte leidend und schaute kurz zu den anderen, allerdings schien niemand gewillt zu sein, ihm in diesem Fall zur Seite zu stehen. Ryota und Tomoya standen, sich das Lachen nur schwer verkneifend, an der Seite und Toru war gerade sichtlich eingeschnappt über die gerade erfolgte Beleidigung durch den Frontmann.

„Ach komm schon, du hast doch sonst auch kein Problem damit dich zum Affen zu machen. Außerdem ist es für einen guten Zweck und ihr seid die einzigen, die ich um Hilfe fragen kann.“, versuchte Alex nochmals den meckernden Frontmann zu überzeugen, doch Taka verschränkte die Arme vor dem Brustkorb und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Da hatte ein Schneeball größere Chancen in der Hölle zu überleben, als dass er sich auf so einen Schwachsinn einlassen würde.

„Selbst ich habe noch sowas wie ein bisschen Stolz übrig und den würde ich mir sehr gerne bewahren. Nein heißt nein!“, bekräftigte der Sänger seine vorherige Aussage nochmals und funkelte den Größeren mit seinen dunklen Augen finster an. Anstatt sich davon jedoch beeindrucken zu lassen, musste nun auch Alex sich ein Lachen verkneifen und direkt schlich sich deutliches Misstrauen in Takas Augen, als der andere einen Arm um seine Schulter legte.

„Lass uns mal ganz kurz unter zwei Augen reden. Ich bin sicher-“, setzte der Amerikaner zum Sprechen an, wurde aber von dem Kleineren mit einem „Das heißt ‚unter vier Augen‘ oder sind wir Zyklopen?“ unterbrochen. Den frechen Kommentar überging der ex-Gitarrist jedoch gekonnt und setzte direkt wieder da an, wo er unterbrochen worden war.

„Ich bin sicher, dass ich dich doch noch davon überzeugen kann mitzumachen.“, sprach er seinen Satz zu Ende und das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen besagte definitiv nichts Gutes. Der Lockenkopf ließ sich dennoch mit in die alte, verlassene Jagdhütte ziehen. Die anderen drei blieben unterdessen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt draußen auf der kleinen Lichtung vor der Hütte stehen und blickten sich ratlos an, als man Taka von drinnen wieder meckern hörte, aber nicht verstehen konnte, worüber diesmal. Ziemlich bald war es dann jedoch verräterisch still und als die anderen zwei wieder nach draußen traten, brachen Ryota und Tomoya fast sofort in schallendes Gelächter aus. Toru musste ebenfalls loslachen, konnte sich aber noch die Hand vor den Mund schlagen und es somit dämpfen. Der Sänger hatte recht gehabt, er sah eindeutig noch bekloppter aus mit dem fragwürdigen Kostüm, was Alex ihm aufs Auge gedrückt hatte. Besagter Amerikaner trug ein breites, triumphierendes Grinsen auf den Lippen und zupfte demonstrativ noch die blonde Langhaarperücke zu Recht, die er dem fluchenden Sänger nach über einer halben Stunde diskutieren nun endlich erfolgreich hatte überstülpen können.

„Ich hasse dich, das ist dir klar?! Und euch übrigens auch!!“, knurrte Taka erst an den Älteren und dann an seine anderen Freunde gewandt, da vor allem Ryota und Tomoya sich wohl gar nicht mehr einkriegen konnten. Das lag allerdings nicht alleine an der goldenen Haarpracht mit dem kleinen Krönchen, sondern wohl noch mehr an dem strahlend blauen, mit Rüschen und Schleifchen verzierten Kleid. Besagtes Kleidungsstück war aber eindeutig zu lang, sodass der sichtlich verstimmte und vor Verlegenheit rot angelaufenen Sänger dieses vorne hochhalten musste, um sich nicht auch noch aufs Maul zu packen. Er hatte gewusst, dass er heute besser im Bett hätte bleiben sollen!

„Jetzt hört endlich auf zu lachen. Ihr seht auch scheiße aus!“, maulte der Frontmann und stieß Alex unsanft den Ellenbogen in die Rippen, damit dieser endlich die Pfoten von der dämlichen Perücke nahm. Taka würde nie wieder ahnungslos mit seinen Freunden wegfahren, wenn Alex dabei war! Man sah ja, wohin das führte…

„Meine Güte, jetzt hör auf zu zicken. Ich brauche doch nur ein paar Fotos für eine Mappe und je besser ihr mitmacht, desto schneller könnt ihr die Sachen wieder ausziehen. Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass mein Chef mir das Thema Märchen aufgedrückt hat. Wenigstens sollte ich eine eigenen Interpretation machen und brauche mir deswegen kein Mädchen für die Rolle der Prinzessin suchen.“, meinte der Amerikaner nun und nahm seine Kamera in die Hand, die ihm die ganze Zeit um den Hals baumelte und auf ihren Einsatz wartete. Die auserkorene Prinzessin des Tages knurrte daraufhin jedoch nur ganz un-prinzessinnenhaft und setzte schon dazu an, dem anderen erneut den Ellenbogen irgendwo hin zu hauen, wo es sicherlich weh tat. Wenigstens konnte der Kleine wegen dem hinderlichen Kleid nicht treten, sonst würde dieser es wahrscheinlich skrupellos auf die Weichteile des gebürtigen Amerikaners abzielen. Das Temperament des Lockenkopfes sollte man definitiv nicht unterschätzen.

„Wieso muss ausgerechnet ich die Prinzessin machen?!“, wollte Taka nun beleidigt wissen und funkelte Alex aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an. Der Gefragte seufzte tonlos und ließ seine Kamera wieder sinken, hob dabei eine Augenbraue.

„Warum? Weil du der Kleinste bist und von der Statur her am besten passt. Ryota ist zu durchtrainiert und hat zu breite Schultern, Tomoya sähe aus wie eine Dragqueen und Toru…abgesehen davon, dass er ohnehin zu groß ist, den will doch keine in einem Kleid sehen oder? Er sieht ja schon in dem Prinzenoutfit lächerlich genug aus.“, erwiderte der ex-Gitarrist mit einem unterdrückten Lachen und der junge Bandleader fühlte sich langsam ein wenig gemobbt. Da hatte er schon ohne zicken dieses dumme Prinzenoutfit angezogen und dafür wurde er nun am laufenden Band beleidigt.

„Können wir dann jetzt BITTE anfangen? Wir wollten doch danach Ramen essen gehen.“, fing nun Tomoya an zu quengeln, der die Bemerkung über seine Wenigkeit offenbar gar nicht weiter beachtete und mal wieder nichts anderes als Essen im Kopf hatte. Alex fragte sich wirklich, wie er mit diesem Chaotenhaufen auch nur eine Handvoll gescheiter Fotos hinbekommen sollte. Klar, er war selbst nicht gerade allzu manierlich, aber trotz dem Spaß an dieser dämlichen Aktion ging es trotzdem für ihn darum, eine kleine Mappe für die Arbeit zu erstellen und dafür brauchte er halt vernünftige Bilder.

„Von mir aus, dann haben wir es wenigstens hinter uns…“, stimmte dann sogar Taka, wenn auch merklich widerwillig, zu und ließ das zu lange Kleid nun los, um die Hände in die Hüften zu stemmen. Dann blickten die fast schwarzen Augen des Sängers fragend zu Alex, der immerhin Anweisungen geben musste, was sie für seine ach so tollen Fotos nun zu tun hatten.

...

Eine Weile lang machte der Amerikaner dann auch irgendwelche Angaben für Posen und Situationen, welche die vier darstellen sollten. Ryota und Tomoya übernahmen dabei eher die Nebenrollen Wachpersonal oder Schurken, aber in erster Linie lag das Augenmerkt natürlich auf dem Prinzen und der Prinzessin. Worüber letztere nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein schien. Allerdings arbeitete Taka trotz schlechter Laune über die ganze Sache erstaunlich gut mit und stellte sich auch deutlich besser an was die passenden Gesichtsausdrücke anging.

„Wir brauchen noch eine schönes Schluss-Kuss-Szene, dann sollte es das auch schon gewesen sein.“, verkündete der Amerikaner schließlich freudestrahlend, während Tomoya und Ryota sich bereits wieder umziehen gegangen waren, da sie schon für die letzten paar Bilder nicht mehr gebraucht worden waren. Toru schaute bei der Aufforderung reichlich doof aus der Wäsche, während der Gesichtsausdruck des Sängers sich schlagartig wieder verfinsterte.

„Nein! Du hast genug Bilder.“, kamen natürlich sofort wie erwartet Widerworte und der Frontmann zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, warf dem Amerikaner einen warnenden Blick zu. Der Ältere fing jedoch nur unheilvoll an zu grinsen und Taka wusste direkt, dass gleich irgendwas tun oder sagen würde, was ihn in eine sehr ungünstige Situation brächte.

„Ich habe theoretisch auch genug Bilder, aber ich dachte, ich könnte dir ja einen kleinen Gefallen tun und an sich gehört bei einem guten Märchen doch ein Kuss ans Ende, oder nicht?“ Genau so etwas in der Art hatte der Lockenkopf befürchtet und die Tonlage des Amerikaners machte dummerweise mehr als deutlich, dass es sich dabei nicht nur um eine spontane, hohle Aussage handelte. Dementsprechend schaute Toru nun auch verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her, bevor sein Blick dann aber auf dem kleinen Sänger ruhen blieb und dieser fühlte sich auf einmal sehr ertappt.

„Er will dir einen Gefallen tun, indem er uns dazu bringen will eine Kuss-Szene darzustellen, verstehe ich das richtig? Gibt es da irgendwas, das ich wissen sollte?“, wollte der Blonde nun wissen und Taka wünschte sich ein schwarzes Loch zum drin verschwinden her. Anstatt auf die Frage zu antworten – die wohl sowieso total überflüssig war aufgrund der Offensichtlichkeit – wandte der Kleine sich Alex zu, der bei dem bösen Blick direkt abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Du bist ein verdammter Vollidiot! Wieso kannst du es nicht einmal unterlassen dich in die Angelegenheiten anderer einzumischen?!“, pflaumte der Frontmann den Größeren an und war nun wieder sichtlich schlecht gelaunt, zog sich die dämliche Perücke vom Kopf und warf diese demonstrativ ins Gesicht der Amerikaners, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und zu der Hütte verschwand. Dabei fluchte er nur wieder vor sich hin, da er wegen dem nervigen Kleid beinahe gestolpert wäre und die anderen beiden jungen Männer schauten ihm mit großen Augen hinterher. Schließlich war es Alex, der anfing zu lachen und dafür fing er sich direkt einen Klaps an den Hinterkopf ein.

„An der Stelle sollte der Prinz seiner Prinzessin übrigens folgen. Schon alleine, weil die Dame sicherlich Hilfe mit der Kleidung gebrauchen könnte.“, merkte er noch immer lachend an und Toru war nicht ganz sicher, ob es nun nicht eigentlich besser wäre den Kleinen erst mal alleine zu lassen und anschließend in Ruhe mit ihm zu reden. Allerdings hatte der Ältere damit wohl recht und im Grunde…wollte der Leader auch lieber sofort mit seinem besten Freund reden. Somit folgte er dem kleinen Lockenkopf in die Hütte und konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, da dieser sichtlich frustriert versuchte irgendwie an den Reißverschluss an seinem Rücken zu kommen, um sich aus den lästigen Klamotten zu befreien.

„Sieht so aus, als könntest du Hilfe gebrauchen.“, merkte der Gitarrist schmunzelnd an und sofort richteten die dunklen Augen des Kleineren sich auf ihn, wirkten gleichermaßen genervt wie unsicher. Auch wenn die Wut über die Situation und den Amerikaner es ganz gut versteckt hatte, im Grunde war der Sänger einfach nur verunsichert und hatte logischerweise auch Angst vor der Reaktion des Jüngeren. Er hatte nie wirklich geplant seine Gefühle preis zu geben und erst recht nicht auf so eine beschissene Art. Dennoch nickte er bei dem indirekten Angebot sachte und wandte dem schlanken Leader den Rücken zu, sodass dieser problemlos den Reißverschluss nach unten schieben konnte und mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf den Lippen stellte Toru fest, dass der andere unter dem Kleid natürlich nicht mehr als seine Boxershorts trug.

„Eine Prinzessin mit Boxershorts? Auch eher ungewöhnlich…Aber noch ungewöhnlicher ist es wohl, dass sie von ihrem Prinzen ausgezogen wird, ohne vorher das Happy End besiegelt zu haben, hm?“ Die ganze Situation war ohnehin schon dämlich genug, da machte so ein Spruch wohl auch keinen Unterschied mehr und es war amüsant anzusehen, wie Taka sich nun mit großen, ungläubigen Augen zu ihm umdrehte und sich ein recht gut sichtbarer Rotschimmer auf seinen eigentlich hellen Wangen ausbreitete.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?“, fragte der Sänger überraschend leise und seine Augen weiteten sich noch etwas mehr, als die schlanken Hände des Blonden sich auf seinen schmalen Seiten einfanden, ihn an den anderen Körper zogen und er gleich darauf von den fein geschwungenen Lippen geküsst wurde. Für einen kleinen Augenblick erstarrte der Lockenkopf, bevor wieder Leben in ihn kam, aber anstatt wie von Toru erwartet den Kuss zu erwidern, schob der Ältere ihn auf einmal von sich.

„Hätte das nicht noch warten können? Jetzt darf ich immer daran denken, dass ich bei unserem ersten Kuss ein verdammtes Kleid getragen habe.“, maulte der Sänger und gerade die Tatsache, dass er das offenbar todernst meinte, sorgte dafür, dass der Jüngere nun in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Okay, auf so eine Art zusammen zu kommen war wahrscheinlich das dämlichste, was einem passieren konnte und das war auch keine Geschichte, die man anderen erzählen könnte, aber auf jeden Fall würden sie diesen Tag wohl nie wieder vergessen. Außerdem passte es Torus Meinung nach doch auf bizarre Weise ganz gut zu ihnen. Er zog den Älteren auch einfach wieder zu sich, ignorierte das Gejammer und lenkte Taka durch einen weiteren Kuss wenigstens für einen Augenblick dann doch sehr erfolgreich von der Gesamtsituation ab.

~

„Alex?“

„Hmm?“

„Was ist denn nun das wirkliche Thema für deine Mappe?“

„Modetrends in den Generationen. Aber damit habe ich noch Zeit, die Mappe ist erst in einem Jahr fällig.“

Der Amerikaner grinste seine beiden Freunde neckisch an, die darüber nur den Kopf schütteln konnten und gemeinsam begaben sie sich schon mal zum Auto, um dort abzuwarten ob und wann die anderen beiden sich wieder blicken lassen würden. Alex war früher ein Spinner gewesen und wahrscheinlich würde sich das auch niemals ändern, aber auf so eine Art verkuppelt zu werden hatte definitiv etwas Einzigartiges. Tomoya und Ryota jedenfalls hatten sich fest vorgenommen, sollten sie jemals verliebt sein, der ex-Gitarrist würde davon erst etwas erfahren, wenn sie dann schon in einer Beziehung waren, bevor ihnen auch so ein Affentheater blühte. Trotzdem hatte es irgendwie Spaß gemacht als Statisten in diesem kleinen Sketch mitzuhelfen, das konnten sie nicht verleugnen.


End file.
